


I Peg your Pardon?

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dominant Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Heat Sex, Marijuana, No Pregnancy, Omega Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Weed as a Heat Coping Mechanism, platonic until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Poor unfortunate Omega Ben is all alone during his heat. Luckily his close friend, alpha, and neighbor, Rey has a strap on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 368
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), The Sub!Ben Collection





	1. Peg for Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I pray that I can come up with enough pegging puns for each of these chapter titles because I've decided this'll be the theme for these. 
> 
> I'm also sorry to my IRL friends who might know my ao3 handle and see this. I just had to do it fam.

He’s known this was coming for the past week, but when the first pains start, he’s still blindsided, completely caught off guard at the fact that his entire body feels like it’s burning up. This particular heat might be the worst Ben has ever endured since he presented as an Omega at the ripe old age of fifteen. For the past two hours, he’s been writhing around in his apartment off and on, and eating an excess of chocolate when he’s not in too much pain to go to the kitchen. 

In short, Ben wants to die, and he wants someone to lie at his funeral about how it happened so he doesn’t have to deal with people laughing at the poor little Omega who actually died of fucking heatstroke. 

He’s just being dramatic, he knows he is, but he hadn’t found anyone, let alone an Alpha, who could possibly satisfy him through this, so he has to do it alone. Jerking off, however, is doing him no favors no matter how glorious the scenario his imagination conjures up. He’s still suffering senselessly, still completely and utterly miserable, and this is only the first day. 

_Fuck_ , he needs to get on suppressants again, but thanks to a not so healthy bout of depression, he keeps forgetting to take them regularly. In fact, he takes them so rarely, he’s currently fighting off the urge to tear apart his bedroom to build a nest between bouts of pain. 

Instead of doing that, he shoves his hand in his pants again, freeing his cock from its confines as he prepares to jerk off once more. It is only mildly satisfying. He tries moving his hand faster, applying more lube, and all of the usual techniques, but by the time he finishes, his come shooting out onto his stomach in small bursts. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, slumping back on the mattress as he frowns, then reaches for his throat with his clean hand. His voice had sounded sore and rough, like he’d been using it too much. 

Wincing, he realizes that he must’ve been shouting while he’d been lost in the throes of pleasure--well, masturbating furiously, but he thinks the throes of pleasure sounds more poetic--and he hopes no one had heard him. The walls of his apartment building aren’t exactly the thickest, and he and his Alpha next-door neighbor have long since come to an understanding about the noises they make in the bedroom. 

Especially since their bedrooms share a fucking wall. 

_ Great, _ he thinks. If she’s home, she probably just heard everything he went through, and though it’s only been a couple of minutes, his body already feels like it’s on fire again, and he groans as he pulls up his sweatpants. His stomach is currently hurting him more than the rest of him is, and after the shit he’s been through just this morning alone, he needs some fucking food. 

A sigh falls from his lips as he gets up, making his way into his kitchen as he wipes off his stomach with a hand towel he pulls from off of a nearby rack he’s nailed to the outside of his bathroom. It doesn’t really get him clean, but it’s better than just walking around with drying come on his skin. That’ll really be a look for the pizza delivery guy when he inevitably orders some fucking Papa John’s later. 

Everyone has their needs when they’re in heat, and Ben’s are some motherfucking Hawaiian pizzas. Yes, pizzas, plural. Producing as much slick as he currently is uses up a great many calories. 

For now, he settles on last night’s stress-baked pot-brownies, which he’d covered in saran wrap before he’d fallen asleep, passed out on his couch with what he could only identify as pre-heat exhaustion. Weed isn’t the most useful thing when it comes to dealing with heat, but it helps a little. 

The only downside is this won’t kick in for more than an hour and a half. He’s got to wait for it to make him feel better, and that just fucking--

Someone knocks on his door, and he’d thought he couldn’t want to die more, but somehow this makes it worse. 

Biting his lower lip, he then opens his mouth, bites into the brownie piece he’s picked up, and prays they’ll go away. He doesn’t need visitors right now, and hopefully, within a few seconds, they’ll take a whiff, catch his scent through the door, and  _ understand _ that he doesn’t want or need to be seen right now, but he doesn’t have high expectations. 

_ Go away, _ he whispers, praying to whatever god is listening that the person outside his door somehow hears his thoughts.  _ Please for the love of all that is holy, go the fuck away. _

“Ben, I can hear you moving around in there,” the familiar voice of his neighbor says, and he closes his eyes as he curses to himself. The last thing he needs right now is to smell an Alpha. Now he really can’t go answer the door. “Open up.”

A sound that somewhat resembles a strangled cry escapes his lips as he swallows the brownie, then sets it down as he internally wars with himself over what to do next. “Fuck me,” he whispers, stepping toward the door as Rey knocks on it again. 

“Dude, I can smell your heat from here, I know how miserable you are. Speaking from experience, you’re not going to get through this alone easily.” She pauses, then he hears her rest something--probably the palm of her hand--on the door. “You can say no, but if you want help, I’m going to be out here for the next thirty seconds. Or you can visit my place. You know where I live. It’s up to you.”

He bites his lip again, running his hand through his hair as he tends to do when he’s stressed, angry, happy, or really feeling any emotion whatsoever as he thinks through what he wants to do. This heat has already been unbearable and it’s only day one. His crappy little hand--well, it’s not little, but it’s doing little to ease his pain--isn’t helping him at all. He needs something more than just the hand. He needs actual help, he needs an Alpha, and right now there’s one he’s had a crush on for a good six months right outside his door offering him her services. 

She probably just means it casually, Alphas help Omegas and vice versa all the time, but he’s still shivering at the thought of her in his apartment, in his bed, beneath him, above him, or just wherever his mind can conjure her. He needs this, she’s willing, and he-- _ god help him-- _ he really wants to. 

Body moving before his mind can fully decide, he finds himself at the door, opening it with an overeager flourish that he quickly covers by grabbing hold of the door before it slams against his wall. “Is it really that bad?” he asks, taking what feels like his first breath of pure air as it washes over his sweat coated upper body. Sniffing the air again, he takes a deep breath, and-- _ yep, there it is _ \--the scent of pure Alpha fills his nose, and he knows Rey’s scent, he’s caught hints of it before, but right now it’s overpowering him, filling him with that dire, biological need as he looks down into her eyes, and catches sight of her dilated pupils. 

The woman standing in front of him isn’t in rut, but she is definitely aroused, turned on like any Alpha would be in the presence of an Omega in heat. “You smell good,” she breathes, blinking a few times like she’s struggling to hold something back. “Mind letting me in? If you leave this open too long, the entire hall will smell you.”

His brain is still short-circuiting, but he steps back and lets her in, letting himself breathe in her scent as he closes the door behind her, then runs his hand through his hair again, certain that it’s mussed beyond redemption as he watches her walk in, her hand gripping the strap of one of those little backpacks people carry around with them as she takes in his apartment. “Uh… welcome?” he says, unsure if that’s the proper thing to say to someone he knows he’s about to get into bed with. “How are you?”

An amused snort escapes her as she walks into his living room, then sets the little backpack down on his couch. “You don’t hookup much, do you?” she asks, then she turns around, and puts her hands on her hips, drawing his attention to her body. He’s never really taken too much time to check her out before, always feeling like a right fucking pervert every time his eyes wander south of her neck, but now he takes that chance. She’s wearing high waisted jean shorts and a white tank top that’s cropped just above her belly button, both of which highlight her figure, the exposed skin between her shorts and her shirt drawing his attention the most. “No, you definitely don’t.”

And just like that, he’s blushing, too. He can feel his cheeks heat with the onslaught of another surge of fire through his veins, and he groans as he leans against the nearest wall. “Fuck.” A groan leaves him, and he doubles over as he struggles to resist the urge to fall to his knees. “You must think I’m a mess.”

“Actually I don’t. I’ve been where you are with my ruts sometimes,” she admits. “Sometimes the only thing that gets me through it is my fucking dildo. Do you not have one?”

The pain subsides, then he straightens up, and walks back into his kitchen, looking at her through the open space over the bar as he grabs his brownie again, and gestures to the rest. “No, I don’t, you want some?”

“Tragic,” she answers him, then she joins him in the kitchen. “Are these pot brownies?”

“Yeah, I’ve found it helps.” Then he shrugs, waving his hand side to side. “Half the time.”

Another amused laugh, then she sighs as she takes the knife he’s using to cut his brownie pieces, and begins cutting herself a piece. “I’m sure it does, but… You need more than just some quality weed to get you through a heat, Ben.”

“Fucking uses up energy. Brownies provide energy in the form of calories,” he points out, taking another bite out of his piece before he leans against his kitchen counter. “Eat up, Rey.”

She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling as she bites into her brownie. “Have you always been such a moron?”

“How long have you known me?”

“Six months.”

Another wave of heat washes over his body, and though he’s already not wearing a shirt he wishes he had more layers covering his chest to peel off, because he’s incredibly close to just ripping off his skin. “Christ, I’m sorry, what a fucking conversation killer.”

Rey swallows her bite of brownie, then she sets down the plate. “Hey, that’s fine,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder just as he’s starting to bend over again. He’s pretty sure it’s the only thing that’s keeping him upright. “I didn’t come here to talk.”

There’s just enough time for him to gasp from shock before she then wraps her other hand around the back of his neck, and pulls him in for a kiss. His Omega brain immediately goes into overdrive, the sensation of just their lips touching already easing the pain coursing through him. 

He can’t help but think of how good this feels as he sets down the brownie, and his hands settle on her hips. It’s just as easy as everyone said it would be. Kissing an Alpha has been likened to finding the Holy Grail, to achieving Nirvana, ascending to heaven, to finding world peace, but all he can think of is how it makes him feel like he’s found the true meaning of home, and he feels comforted, surrounded by the most wonderful blanket of warmth. 

Dizziness of a good sort overwhelms him as he’s pressed back against his counter, and he sits down against it as Rey gently places her hands on his thighs, parting his legs as she steps between them, and feeling her body pressed against his makes him see stars as the kiss grows deeper. 

Already he’s hard, impossibly hard; has been since he walked into his kitchen for a bite of brownie, but he’s only just now noticing how hard he is. She seems to notice it too as it presses against her stomach, and she chuckles against his lips as she pulls away, her hands resting on his thighs as he looks at her through hooded eyes. “You need this, don’t you?” she asks. 

Fuck, he feels so god damn good just being in her presence, it’s like the pain’s already started to subside, and she’s only kissed him. “I need this,” he says, kissing her again before she moves to the side and kisses his jaw. “I need it so bad.”   


“Where’s your bedroom?” she asks, taking his hands, and stepping back from the counter, pulling him off of it as she begins leading him back. 

He’s quick to chase after her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he lifts her into the air, living for the way she gasps in his ear as her legs encircle his hips, and he begins leading her back to his room while she presses kisses to his sweat-covered skin. It probably smells like pure slick, but he has every reason to believe that she’s perfectly okay with it as they walk out of the kitchen--well, as  _ he _ walks out of the kitchen carrying her--and into the hallway leading to his bedroom. 

At least, that’s what he intends, before he can get too far, she taps his shoulder, and pulls back, pointing behind him. “Wait! Living room, backpack.”

His first reaction is pure confusion. “What?”

“My strap-on’s in there,” she says breathlessly, the fingers of one hand twining in his hair as the other rests on his shoulder. “I mean, we don’t have to use it, but--not to be too forward--you look like you could use a proper fucking right now.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“You’re in heat. You need to be fucked.” She lowers her voice, then she laughs in his ear, the sound a little naughty. “You need to be fucked  _ properly. _ ”

Chills run down his spine in spite of how hot he is, his whole body shivering as he processes this, then he turns around, heading for the living room.  _ Maybe she’s right _ , he thinks, maybe he does need to be fucked. Laughter fills his ears as Rey continues clinging to the back of his head, then as he approaches the couch, she reaches down and grabs the backpack she’d brought with her into the apartment. 

Fuck, this is exhilarating. Walking into his bedroom has never made him feel so alive. Just this once he takes joy in it, and as he kicks the door open and walks over to the bed, his heart is pounding in his chest loudly enough that he suspects they both can hear it. He’s a fool. He’s absolutely gone to biology and to the unexpected amount of fun he’s already having, but he doesn’t care. All he can think about is what’s about to happen, about the unexpected turn his life has taken in the last five minutes. 

He’d been fully prepared to spend this heat miserable and writhing in pain, and now this woman he only speaks to every few weeks and is maybe  _ kind of  _ friends with has just offered him a way out. They don’t know each other terribly well, but something tells him they’re about to. 

Setting her down on the mattress, he watches her hair--short, cropped just above her shoulders in a way he finds flattering--fan out around her, soft, brunette waves encircling her head like a halo before she crawls back on the bed, making room for him as he settles between her legs. It takes them a couple of seconds, but eventually, they manage to find something that works, then he leans in, and kisses her again, both of them moaning as her nails scrape gently against his scalp, combing through the curled tangles of his hair. 

Maybe he could just do this for a while, just lay there in his bed with the soothing warmth of her beneath him like a human heat pad, and kiss her. A part of him wants to, the soft part, the part that wants to bake her food and ask her about her day and get to know her wants that, but there’s still the part of him--mostly his fucking cock-- that wants her to make good on that promise of fucking him properly. He wants to be fucked-- _ needs _ to be fucked--and his heat will be much easier for the next day or so if they do. 

“Take off your pants,” Rey whispers against his lips, then she starts doing it for him, her fingers reaching beneath the waistband of his sweatpants--which are, in some places, more sweat than pants--as she then begins pushing them down his hips. 

It takes a second for him to move, but eventually, he does, and he pulls back from her entirely to remove the only article of clothing he’s still wearing, kicking the cotton off to the side before he sits back on his knees before her, completely exposed, vulnerable, and naked as the day he was born. His mouth shifts awkwardly as tension begins to thread itself into the air between them, then he watches as she too gets up, also on her knees as she reaches her hands toward his chest, and he shudders as her palms, her fingertips, run gently over the smooth expanse of his skin. 

She inspects him for a minute, her touch gentle and oddly--dare he say it--sensual as her eyes wash over every place her hands are touching. “You’ve been hiding all this?” she asks, almost as if she’s talking to herself instead of him. Then she looks down, where his erection is shortening the distance between them considerably. “And this.”

A blush colors his cheeks, then he sits back so that she rises above him now, her scent stronger than ever as she places her hands on his jaw, and leans in close. He stops her this time, just before she can reach his lips, his head turning to the side where he can see her scent gland marked by a cute little sunflower tattoo. “Can I?” he asks, wanting to breathe in that unexpectedly floral scent she seems to be carrying around her. 

Bringing her wrist a little closer to his face, she nods, beckoning him forth with her other hand as he presses himself against her, and breathes. It’s like aromatherapy when he’s anxious, a humidifier when he has a cold; the relief it brings him is instantaneous, and he wants to melt into her skin, to see nothing but that sunflower tattoo for the rest of his life. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, kissing her there as she sighs his name. It’s the sexiest sound he’s ever heard, echoing instantly in his brain as he tries to process it. 

She pulls her hand away, and he feels as if his brain has turned to soup as she then reaches for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head before she tosses it to the side, and he didn’t realize this before, but Rey isn’t and wasn’t wearing a bra. Her arms settle by her sides, her eyes looking down towards his as he stares at her bare chest. 

_ Shit,  _ he needs to move, he can’t just sit here metaphorically drooling over this woman like some teenage virgin encountering boobs for the first time. He needs to act. Blinking in disbelief, he places his hands on her waist, and shifts them both so that she is now on top of him, her legs spreading over his hips as he then moves his fingers up from her waist towards her chest, his thumbs brushing carefully over her nipples. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers, meaning to keep the thought in his head, but he can’t quite keep it contained, and so it winds up floating in the space between them, but he doesn’t think she notices. His fingers rub the hardened peak between them, and she tilts her head back, moaning softly as he pulls her closer, lifting her into his lap as he takes it into his mouth, and his hands spread out over her upper back. 

A haughty sort of laugh escapes her, and for a few seconds, her hands thread into his hair, and she lets herself enjoy it, moaning softly as she holds him close, then she pushes him away. All he can do is stare up at her in a daze for a few seconds before she shifts her hips, and in a blur of motion he’s on his back, the pillows he’d roughed up that morning cushioning his head as it lands. “That’s nice,” she says, then she’s reaching for the first button of her jean shorts--there are three of them, three--undoing them one by one before she reaches for the zipper. “But I have other priorities, namely  _ you _ . We can worry about me later.” 

He wants to protest, wants to lean forward and give his full attention to every part of her body, but he can’t. All he wants is relief, but there’s a part of him that just wants to please her, and while he initially wanted to do that by touching her, he realizes she’s more than happy to do the same to him, and since that’s what she wants, who is he to deny her?

Nodding, he leans back, and watches as she takes off the remainder of her clothes, stripping until she’s as naked as she is. He supposes she doesn’t have to be, given what they’re doing, she probably could’ve kept her shirt on at the very least, but he certainly appreciates her lack of clothing as she reaches into the backpack she’d set on his bed earlier, and pulls out a bright pink colored dildo attached to a purple harness. It’s a vibrant color, certainly standing out in the neutral tones of his bedroom--and, well, his entire apartment--and he blinks at it at first, but then he shrugs as she starts putting the harness on. It’s not like he’s going to be looking at it the whole time, but it almost makes him giggle. 

He’s about to be fucked by something neon. Not a sentence he’s able to say every day. 

When said neon dildo is attached to Rey, though, standing at attention like an actual dick would, he thinks it’s kind of sexy. Something about the way she looks as she crawls between his legs with it on sends his brain into overdrive, and for a second, the pains that have been wrecking his body start up again, but then her hands part his thighs, then she looks at him, and asks, “Can I touch you?” ever so sweetly, and he feels a sense of relief. 

“Yes,” he says, eager for her to touch him, to put her hands, her  _ cock _ where he needs them most. He almost even adds a  _ please _ at the end there, but he doesn’t want to sound too much like he’s begging, like he’s desperate. He already probably sounds pathetic enough. 

Luckily, Rey seems to know just how badly he needs this, and he moans as she leans down, and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, her fingers skimming along the inside of his upper thigh--where he’s certain he’s still probably dripping slick--as she then pulls back. “You needed this,” she tells him, then she brings her hand between them, and she hasn’t even touched his ass yet, but her fingers are already wet with slick as he’d predicted. “You’re slick enough for me to do this with no fucking lube, Ben. What were you planning to do? Hmm? Sit this out in misery.”

Involuntary laughter falls from his lips. “Yeah, pretty much. I’d forgotten to take my suppressants over the last few weeks, and well…”

“Mmm,” she hums quietly, then he gasps as she prods a finger gently inside of him. “Work stress?”

“Something like that.”

His breathing starts coming fast as she fingers him gently, kissing his neck again as she seems to test just how wet he is, adding a second finger that they both know isn’t enough, but still feels nice nonetheless. It’s nothing on what he really needs, though, even though his body comes alive from the contact. 

At his neck, she leans in close, pressing her lips against his mating gland, and that alone nearly makes him come from how tenderly she kisses him there. It’s a far cry from what she’d actually do if she were trying to use that gland for its intended purpose, but he still feels a shiver run down his spine at the thought. They don’t know each other well enough for that, not yet, but he likes her scent, he likes how sweet she is with him, and maybe this is just a hookup--he’s had them before, ages ago--but maybe someday they’ll come back to this, and it’ll wind up being more. 

It’s then that she removes her fingers, seeming determined to do what she came here for, and she pulls back, their eyes locking as he feels her line up the head of her dildo with his ass. “Rey,” he whispers, then she grins, leaning in to kiss him as she begins to press gently inside of him, and any remaining trace of pain induced by his heat fades away as he moans against her lips. 

Adrenaline and a feeling he can only describe as pure ecstasy flows through his veins as she pushes inside, and he can barely even focus on returning her kiss, his brain completely numb of all thoughts that aren’t,  _ yes, yes, yes, yes, more, more,  _ and  _ Holy Mother of God.  _

Between Rey’s lips and the strap-on she’s currently pressing inside of him, he’s not capable of intelligent thought. He’s blissed out, and he’ll probably die like this and he’s perfectly happy about it. Death by Alpha cock. What a way to go. But,  _ fuck,  _ he hasn’t gotten laid in a long time if this is how he’s reacting. He feels like a virgin all over again, the cursed Madonna song playing in his head as he feels her hips press against his, the dildo bottoming out inside of him as she pulls away from the kiss, and he stares at her through the haze of lust-induced fog that’s clouding his senses.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” she tells him, but she has to know he won’t. He’s in heat, she’s an Alpha, and he’s currently being filled the way he’s desperately been needing to be since he woke up in pain this morning. 

“I won’t,” he replies, then she begins to move, fucking him the way she’d promised to when she’d been outside of his door letting him know she could hear him writhing in pain. 

The way it makes him feel can’t just be biology. He feels like he’s riding some sort of high and he isn’t even coming yet, he’s not close, but every thrust comes at a steady pace that allows him to feel every inch of the dildo pressing inside of him. It’s just enough to drive him wild, his arms holding her tight against him as she moves, and he wants to somehow return the favor, but the only thing he can really think to do right now is hold her.

His fingers dig into her back, and he thinks he might be leaving marks with his nails as she kisses him again, and stars fill his vision like they do when he stands up too quickly. Unlike when that happens, though, he’s enjoying this thoroughly, he’s  _ living  _ for this. His heat-addled brain, in particular, is living for it, thriving with every thrust, and if this is how he goes, he’ll welcome death with open arms. 

Rey’s lips move down from his, reaching down to his neck, and she begins peppering his skin with kisses, coating him with her scent as she then sucks on his skin right over where his pulse is racing. His mouth falls open, but he can’t make a sound, he’s too far gone. He can feel that she’s going to leave a mark, and when he returns to work after this is over, everyone is going to see that and  _ know _ he spent several days getting fucked--assuming she plans to help him through the other days as well--and he’s going to have to do one  _ hell  _ of a walk of shame through the office, but he doesn’t care, this is worth it. 

She pulls back from his neck, and he notices the colors of her eyes in the sunlight drifting into the room. It’s some of the same colors he sees when his eyes fall shut, those golds and greens that shine like metals as he sees stars. He thinks back to what he’d said when she’d thrown her shirt aside, and he’d seen her chest completely bare for the first time. Beautiful seems an insult now. She is so much more than just beautiful, he’s realizing. 

Right now, she’s looking at him with a kindness in her eyes he hasn’t known in anyone for a long time, much less while he’s getting fucked. She’s constantly looking at him to make sure he’s okay, ensuring his state of well being is her number one priority. Every second they’re doing this, she’s pacing herself cautiously; not so much so that he’s bored--he’s definitely not bored--but she’s taking care to make sure he’s enjoying it. Her hands continually caress his cheeks, his arms, his shoulders, and he feels like he’s being held on top of it all even though he’s the one holding her in his arms. 

Some Alphas, he’s heard, just fuck without much thought. They don’t think beyond biology, but Rey? She… she almost seems to be making love to him rather than fucking him. There’s something about the extra care she’s taking that strikes a chord with something deep in his soul, and maybe it’s just that crush he’s had on her for six months and just wishful thinking or maybe it’s something genuinely deeper, but even if it’s nothing at all, he loves it. 

He’ll take this, whatever it is, for as long as she lets him have it. 

One of her hands reaches in the space between them, stroking his cock gently as she leans down, and kisses a bead of sweat he hadn’t noticed developing from his temple. He’s gone, he realizes, he’s past the point of no return, and he barely has time to warn her that he’s close, uttering only her name before his come spills out onto his stomach and chest, warm, wet ropes of it coating his skin as he gasps, swearing rapidly as she fucks him through it. 

If Ben thought he’d been blissed out before, it has nothing on how he feels right now. “Rey,” he breathes as he starts to come down from his high, his breathing still coming a little fast as he holds her close, and she begins kissing his skin gently, whispering encouragingly into his ear as it all slowly comes to a halt. 

He’s vaguely aware of her pulling out of him, and he tries not to whimper at the loss, but a small noise of disappointment escapes him anyway, causing her to laugh as she undoes her harness, then tosses the dildo--which he swears is  _ dripping _ with his slick as it lands--aside before she crawls on top of him once more, and places her hands on his cheeks. 

“How do you feel?” she asks, panting hard as she whispers the words over his lips. 

“Amazing,” he breathes, sensing no trace of lingering pain in his body as he holds her, his legs twining with hers. “Better than I’ve ever felt, to be honest.”

Chuckling softly, she presses a brief kiss to his lips. “You look better. You’re less pale now, a bit flushed, but less pale.” She kisses him again, his head still swirling with dizziness from what they’d just done. “And your hair’s messier. You look well, and truly fucked.”

They both laugh at this, then he pauses, tilting his head to the side before he rests a hand on the back of her head. “What are you planning to do after this?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if I could offer you food.”

“You can, but I’ll say no.”

He frowns at this. “Why?”

“Because I had planned to clean you off and stay here in bed a little while longer,” she says, kissing the tip of his nose. “But if you want to make me food after that, I won’t protest. Fucking takes calories.”

“Wait, you want to do this again?”

“Maybe not the exact same thing, but sure. You won’t just get by with one fuck for your whole heat, Omega,” she says, as if reminding him of his designation. “And I don’t know. You’re sweet enough, you look good naked, and you sing like a dream when I’m inside you. Yes, I want to do it again.”

Laughing in disbelief, he nods. “Okay, I can’t say I mind the idea,” he replies, then he runs his fingers over the skin of her upper arm, drifting slowly up her shoulder toward her neck. “But I’d like to return the favor at some point, if you’ll let me.”

She nods, then smiles at him. “At some point.” Then she leans in a little. “We’ll worry about that later, for now… kiss me?”

Grinning, he’s more than happy to oblige, his arms tightening around her as his lips find hers, and they melt together in their post-coital haze, making Ben realize that even though the intensity has died down, this moment between them is just beginning, and this is far from over. 


	2. Peggs and Bacon

He wakes the next morning to no pain at all. Every part of him feels blissed out, like he’s on some kind of high he doesn’t ever want to come down from, except completely mellow. Ben feels warm and almost a little giddy, but his eyes keep opening and closing with the subtle waves of heat that keep flooding his body and making him want to drift back into sleep. 

“Shhh,” a voice whispers behind him as he groans softly, and he remembers that Rey stayed with him last night. After they’d both had one too many of his brownies, they’d sat on his couch and laughed a little too hard at episodes of  _ The Office _ , then they’d gone back into his bedroom, and she’d made him come again with the stroke of her hand. 

They’d passed out shortly after that, and the last thing he remembers before sleep overtook him last night is Rey’s arms wrapping around his waist, her lips pressed gently to his shoulder. 

She’s kissing him again there now, her lips surprisingly gentle for what’s supposed to be just a casual hookup, but he guesses that’s just part of the package. All she is doing is making sure he’s comfortable during what’s traditionally a miserable experience. So maybe it’s actually quite normal for her to be holding him right now. 

He certainly isn’t going to complain about it. In fact, he feels a fresh wave of ease sweep over him as he closes his eyes again, and lets her hand spread out over his chest, falling asleep as she measures the beats of his heart. 

*

Hours later, he wakes to birds chirping loudly outside his window, Rey’s arms still wrapped around him, but this time she’s tracing her fingers carefully up and down the length of his arm. It’s a gentle touch he welcomes, and he melts into her as she whispers, “Good morning.”

Letting her into his apartment yesterday, he realizes, had been the best idea he’d ever had. 

“Morning,” he grumbles.

“Are you still tired? You had one hell of a time yesterday.”

Thinking about it for a moment, he nods, then turns his head ever so slightly in her direction. “Yeah. This is comfortable. You’re warm.”

She chuckles quietly in his ear before kissing the edge of it delicately. “It’s a common misconception that Omegas burn hotter because they’re in heat. It’s actually Alphas that do. Our body temperature is about two degrees hotter than yours. One when you’re in this condition.”

“You make it sound like there’s something medically wrong with me.”

Shaking her head, she laughs. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Ben.” Then she brushes a piece of his hair aside, presumably out of her face. “But maybe you’re too sweet.”

Laughter escapes them both, then he sighs as he leans into her touch, and takes hold of the hand that’s still inexplicably covering his heart. His eyes drift shut again, but this time he doesn’t fall asleep, he just lays there basking in the glow that accompanies being free of pain. If this is how his heats are going to be until he gets on suppressants again, maybe it won’t be so bad. 

This is the first heat he’s spent with an Alpha in ages. Back then it hadn’t felt this easy, but they were also both young and awkward and  _ it was finals week _ . Now it feels effortless as if he’s just breathing. On the platonic level at least, he’s realized he really likes her. She’s made him smile more in the last day than he has all year. 

Ben doesn’t smile much. He just doesn’t have a reason to—or rather, he didn’t until now. 

He doesn’t mind the smiling, he thinks as another heat-induced ache fills his body. He doesn’t mind it at all. It involves fewer muscles than frowning, he’s heard, and he wants to feel the euphoria that comes with it again. 

“You’re humming,” she observes a few seconds later, and he pauses. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. 

“I am.”

“What song was that?” she asks. “It was nice.”

“I think it was  _ Here Comes the Sun _ ,” he replies with a laugh, then he shifts in her arms, turning over so that he can see her face. “I haven’t heard that song in years.”

“Neither have I.” She’s smiling as she watches him, then her hand rests on his chest. “How long have you been alone?”

“What do you mean?”

“You live alone and every time I’ve come to your door, I’ve never seen anyone here. You stopped taking your suppressants and you went into heat, not seeming to give much of a shit about it cause you didn’t think anyone would be around.” Sitting up, she props herself on her elbow, then she cups his cheek with the palm of her other hand. “I can’t help thinking you don’t have anyone.”

He pauses, then he looks down and away. She’s right, and he knows she’s right. He’s avoided having people over so they don’t see how isolated he is, hates making new friends at the office because he’s worried they’ll all leave him like people always do, and he stopped taking his suppressants because most of the people at work are Omegas or Betas anyway. No one talks to him but his parents once a month when they decide they miss him. 

Until she’d shown up at his door the day prior, he’d not held a conversation with someone that lasted longer than five minutes in months.

“Yeah, I’m alone, what’s wrong with that?”

“You looked miserable when I got here yesterday.”

“I’m in heat, that warrants misery.”

“But not a lot of people look quite as miserable as you did,” she says, then she brushes her thumb over his cheek. “I’m basically trying to get around to asking you if you want me to stay until your heat’s over. You shouldn’t go through it alone.”

Swallowing, he looks up into her eyes, and slowly nods. He doesn’t want to be alone. Not anymore. “What are you asking me? Are you suggesting we do some sort of friends with benefits thing?”

“We could,” she replies casually. “Sure, you’ve got a nice dick, I’d like to see how it feels inside of me sometime, but… it’s up to you.”

Breathing in deeply, he nods, then he looks down between them, where she’s still wearing very little clothing--she’s clad only in the tank top she’d worn the night before and her underwear--and starts wondering how it would feel to actually touch her, to make her scream his name the way he’d screamed hers last night. “I think I’d like to know how it feels inside of you, too.”

“Smooth,” she replies, then they both giggle to themselves as he wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her on top of him. “But I think we need breakfast first. Food energy.”

A groan leaves him in response, then he lets her roll off of him, and pull him to his feet. Together, they walk into the kitchen, both continuing to laugh as they walk out, and Ben opens up his fridge. 

“What do you want? Bacon? Eggs? I mean… it’s either that or those shitty little breakfast sandwiches--”

“Bacon and eggs sound perfect,” she tells him, then he grins as he reaches in, and grabs the carton of eggs that he knows he needs to replace soon. 

“Then prepare yourself, Rey. I happen to pride myself on my skills with a frying pan.”

“Really?”

Pausing for a second, he shakes his head. “No,” he replies, then he finds himself smiling as Rey’s hands clap together, and she laughs, filling his apartment with a musical sound that lifts his mood higher than it’s been in years. She’s only been here for a day, but he feels significantly less miserable and depressed than he had twenty-four hours earlier, and even though he can feel his body growing impossibly hot again, he isn’t scared of the pain. 

Things are starting to change for him, maybe for the both of them actually. He catches sight of her as he grabs a pan out of his cabinet, and she’s looking down at her phone, probably just answering a text message, but she looks so calm, so at peace, in a way he hasn’t felt in years, and he’s envious of how at ease she seems to be with life. 

He wants that for himself, maybe for both of them. It depends on how this all plays out, whether or not she wants someone in her life like that, and whether or not he’s also ready for that kind of commitment. 

*

An hour later, they’re both fed and no longer hungry, or rather, they’re not hungry for food. The second they’re done with their plates, Rey pushes them into the sink, and sits upon his counter, pulling him in for a kiss as her legs wrap around his hips. It reminds him of what they’d done the day before, when she’d kissed him for the first time, but this time she’s allowed him to take charge of the kiss. 

Well, not entirely, she is still in control of their positions, of how intense it is, but he’s holding her instead of her holding him, and something about that, about holding an Alpha, is oddly empowering. 

A soft moan escapes her into his mouth as his hands tug at the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down as she lifts her hips, and lets him step back from the kiss to pull them off, kneeling in front of her for a few seconds as he pulls them all the way off, then drops them down, letting them pool on the floor. She’s quick to grasp his arm after, pulling him back to her before his hands wrapped around her waist, and they were kissing again. 

It felt like he could feel her in his bloodstream, as if she was the adrenaline being sent from his brain through his body as her arms looped around his neck, and he breathed her in as his kisses left her lips, and made their way onto her jaw, drifting down onto her neck as he then breathed her in. She smelled intoxicating, and his heat-addled brain wanted to bathe in that scent, wanted it to be the only thing he ever smelled again. 

He thought back to what he’d been pondering before breakfast, how he had wanted to ask her if she’d be around for more than just these few days where he was struggling. Maybe it was worth it to try, after all, he wanted this,  _ needed  _ this, and the way she responded as his lips pressed over the mating gland on her shoulder made him think that she might just say yes if he asked. 

“Ben,” she breathed as he kissed her breast through her tank top, sucking her nipple into his mouth before he gently grazed it with his teeth, and she sighed above him.

His kisses fell lower, pressing against the hard planes of her abdominal muscles as she took in a sharp breath, and her hands began to tug at his hair, threading themselves within the waves as he descended lower and lower. Breathing became difficult as his kisses found her thighs, peppering the pale skin that never saw sunlight as he got closer and closer to her apex. 

This isn’t going to help him much, but he wants this, he wants her to feel good, to get something out of their days together, even if this doesn’t last beyond his heat. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispers against her skin. 

“I won’t,” she replies, then she gasps against him as one of his fingers glides up the inside of her thigh, and skims along the edge of her cunt, moving with ease thanks to how wet she is. “Ben…”

“So wet,” he breathes, then he presses a kiss there, right against the place she needs him before his tongue slips between his lips, and he pushes it inside of her just a little. “Was I like this when you touched me yesterday?” His tongue flicks at her clit, then he hums against it, causing her to gasp. “Hmm?”

She laughs, stroking his hair as she holds him against her cunt, grinding her hips against him lightly as his nose brushes her clit. “You were so covered in slick I was able to stick a dildo in your ass without lube.” Another gasp leaves her as he nuzzles his nose against her clit, his tongue slipping inside of her with ease as he tastes her. “I ought to try it again now.”

“Mmm,” he hums against her, pressing his tongue flat against her entrance, and licking up to her clit. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“Maybe this time I’ll take you from behind,” she whispers, and  _ fuck _ , now he’s getting hard thinking about what she’ll do to him as he continues licking her cunt. “You need it, don’t you?”

“I can wait for a few minutes.”

“I sure hope so, this feels nice,” she says, leaning her head back against the wall as he sucks her clit into his mouth, and leans forward on his knees so he’s pressed even closer against her. 

It occurs to him that this is the best he’s felt in a while--well, aside from yesterday--being on his knees in front of this Alpha is exhilarating, and he finds that this is how he always wants to be. He wants to spend his days kneeling before this woman, drinking her in as she writhes on top of him. This is how he always wants to be, and as Rey hums above him, he knows that before this is over, he has to ask her if she wouldn’t mind extending it beyond his heat. 

Rey moans loudly enough that he’s certain his neighbors can hear him, and he thinks he might come in his pants from the sound as he curls his tongue inside of her, then she digs her hands in his hair hard enough to hurt in response. 

“God, I think I might just ask you to do this to me all day instead,” she says, her heels digging into his back. 

That does his ego a significant amount of wonders. 

He laughs against her cunt, then picks up the pace, licking and sucking in turn until she comes apart above him, his name preceding an obscene series of swears as she holds him tight as if she’ll never let him go. It’s a wonderful sound, a wonderful feeling, and his brain is melting the longer he experiences it. 

All good things, however, must come to an end, and eventually, she comes down from her high, fingers stroking his hair much more gently as he pulls away from her cunt, and meets her eyes. There’s enough heat in her stare when he meets it that he thinks he might melt, but of course, he can’t. 

Just when he’s starting to get lost in her eyes again, a fresh wave of heat pain floods his body, and he groans, his fingers gripping her thighs almost bruisingly tight as he tries to focus, putting all of his attention on not making another discomforted sound. Unfortunately for him, though, his Alpha is attentive, and very much aware of every single ping of pain he feels. 

“Okay, big guy,” she says, tapping his shoulder as she pulls him in close, burying her face in his neck as she places a kiss over his mating gland, making his entire body sing with pleasure. “I need to get you into bed.”

Laughter falls from his lips as he lifts her from his counter again, then he walks them toward the bedroom. “I think that can be arranged.”

*

The pain abates the instant she enters him for the second time. As promised, she takes him from behind, her hands on his hips, her body warm as it hovers just behind his, and his face pressed into his pillow as she fucks him again. 

He’s not exactly a person anymore, he’s blissed-out, lost in a haze of pleasure as she presses in and out of him, one of her hands snaking around his abdomen as she holds him closer, and occasionally presses kisses to his upper back. He can tell she wants to reach his neck, but she isn’t quite tall enough. She may be the Alpha, but he is significantly larger than she is. 

Somehow, they still make it work, and he thinks she fits with him better than anyone he’s known before. 

She hits somewhere deep inside of him, and the sound that leaves his mouth sounds almost like a whimper it’s so high pitched, but then he moans low and deep on her next thrust, and  _ that _ sounds more like him, he thinks. Either way, she doesn’t judge him, she just keeps whispering soothingly as she speeds up her thrusts, and he melts against her as one of her hands reaches up for his, and laces their fingers together.

The contact is surprisingly tender, making him feel as if he’s being loved instead of just helped. Maybe it’s just biology, though, maybe it’s just hardwired into Alphas to care for Omegas, but he thinks it might be more than that. He certainly wants it to be more than that. 

“So good, Ben,” she whispers against his skin. “So good.”

Another sharp moan escapes him, his fingers gripping the sheets even though he’s holding her hand. “God, Rey…” he breathes, reaching down to grip his cock in his hand, stroking it gently to relieve the tension that’s been building up inside of him all day. “You feel amazing.”

All she does in response is laugh, her voice echoing in his ears as he loses himself to the feeling of her frighteningly pink dildo in his ass, both of them breathing hard as she builds him to another climax. He’s going to come, he realizes fairly quickly. He’s going to fall apart, and there’s no stopping it even if he wants to, but he doesn’t want to, and he never will. 

She grunts as she thrusts a little harder, a little faster, and that sound undoes him. He comes onto his sheets with a small cry, and rocks against her as she continues to fuck him through it. “Ben,” she whispers, repeating his name over again as he comes apart beneath her touch. 

He’s not going to be stable for much longer, he’s going to collapse, but he holds on for a few more seconds, pressing back against her dildo so he feels like she’s sheathed inside of him, then he lets himself fall to the mattress, pulling her down with him so that her body is coating his like a blanket. 

The position is a little awkward given their size difference, but the Alpha on top of him laughs as she pulls out of him, removing the strapon from herself before she rests on top of him, and folds her arms over his back as she rests her chin on them. “Are you always this responsive or am I just special?” she asks. 

A dazed round of laughter falls from them both as he turns his head, delighted to see her brunette waves surrounding their faces like a curtain as she smiles at him. “It might be a little bit of both,” he admits, then she grins. 

“I’d love to find out,” she replies, then she’s kissing him, one of her hands curling itself into the ends of his hair as she pulls him in close.

His sex-addled brain is only too happy to return the kiss. He groans as she slips that hand around to caress his cheek, holding him in place as his tongue slips into her mouth, exploring her there the same way he’d explored her cunt earlier. A part of him wonders if she can still taste herself on his tongue. They’d barely kissed earlier before she’d started fucking him again, but now… 

This kiss is slow, thorough, and sensual, and he can taste every part of her just as she can taste every part of him. The position, however, is rather awkward, and so they shift together, pulling one another close as he turns around, and wraps his arms around her properly, kissing her until she’s the one moaning against  _ him _ . 

Ben gasps into the kiss as her legs part, resting on either side of him, and he can feel her cunt grinding gently against his already hardening cock, his body reacting to hers like she’s set off some sort of explosion, and a part of him just wants to slip inside of her and fuck her until he can’t breathe, but he needs to be better than that. He wants it to be better than that. 

For now, he settles for just this, because if he’s being honest, enough is whatever she wants this to be, but he wouldn’t hate if she asked for more. “What do you want to do now?” she asks, pulling away for air as they both pant hard. 

“Can you just hold me?” he asks, surprised by his own candor as he admits the truth of what he really wants most in the world. “Just like this?”

Rey nods, settling in on top of him as she wraps one of his blankets around their bodies, and slides down so she’s resting at his side. She then slings her arm over his chest, and sighs gently. “You’re good, Omega,” she whispers. “So good.”

He’s not sure what she means, but he’ll take the compliment if it means he gets held like this every day. So he lets her hold him, and he holds her in return, feeling exhausted from how hard he’d been fucked that day as he lets himself drift on into the peaceful oblivion of sleep once more. 


	3. Pegging for your Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I originally said this was going to be five chapters but I just didn't feel like I had that much material left and SO we're cutting it at three cause I was able to fit everything I wanted into three chapters. Thanks for reading guys.

The final day of his heat begins much less peacefully than the last few. Before his eyes even open, he’s hot and in pain, feeling as if he’s on fire as he writhes against the Alpha holding him in her arms, needing to be free but craving her touch all the same. He’s a mess, and he feels like one, too. 

The last day always goes out with a bang, so he shouldn’t be surprised, but it doesn’t make things any less unpleasant for him as he groans in pain, wishing that the day would be over before it’s even properly begun. In short, he’s fucking miserable and craves the sweet embrace of death. 

He hasn’t felt this awful since he first presented at sixteen, his first heat keeping him home from school for an entire week. That had been the worst experience of his life, and he’d thought that he couldn’t beat it, but this was already starting to be worse. 

Not even the scent of Rey as she begins rubbing her hand up and down his arm, can comfort him now. “Shhh,” she whispers, soothing him as he grits his teeth, feeling soaked with sweat as Rey presses her lips against his neck, against the gland that aches for her to bite it, to claim him as hers. “I’m here.”

“Rey…” He pants her name like it’s something holy, speaking it like a prayer. “I need you.”

“I know,” she replies, kissing him again by his jaw as her hand reaches down, fingers skimming over the sweat-soaked skin of his abdomen as he lets out a sound that more resembles a whimper than any other word in the English language. “It’s okay.”

_ God,  _ he needs this so badly, he needs her to touch him, he needs her hands on him, needs her silly-looking, neon pink dildo in his ass, and he needs to feel what it’s like to be inside of her. He needs so many things, and as Rey’s hand slips beneath the band of his sweatpants, her fingers slowly wrapping around his cock, he realizes she wants this, too.

She might even need it just as badly as he does. 

“Does it feel better?” she asks him, stroking his cock gently as the pain begins to abate. “Do  _ you _ feel better?”

Not yet. He doesn’t feel better yet, he feels like he’s drowning still, but as her thumb glides over his tip, he feels a little bit of the warmth burning through his veins subside. “More.” He’s begging, he knows he is, but he needs this, and he needs it bad. “Please, Rey…”

Shushing him again, she begins to stroke him faster, her hand moving quickly over his cock as he leans his head back against her shoulder, her lips planting kisses over his cheek as she whispers sweetly to him. It hits him again how grateful he is for her, how delighted he is that she’d heard him writhing in pain the other day, and made the decision to come to his door and rescue him. He owes her so much, and he’s not sure how he can ever repay her, but the way she’s bringing his wrist to her lips now, placing kisses from his palm to his scent gland, he thinks she doesn’t mind it at all. 

Rey is enjoying this maybe twice as much as he is, and he isn’t sure she wants this to end after his heat is over either.

“So good, Ben,” she whispers, thumb brushing over his tip again as he feels his orgasm start to build. “God, you’re perfect.”

“Fuck,” he breathes, feeling his muscles tighten as he gets close. “Rey, I’m going to come.”

She chuckles softly, then she leans over him, her kisses pressing over his lips as he begins feeling dizzy, like he does when he stands up too fast. Biology kicks in, and he’s kissing her back, losing all sense of time and himself as he breathes her Alpha scent into the kiss, his senses flooded by pure, unfiltered  _ Rey _ . 

Tugging his lower lip between her teeth, he thinks she draws just a little bit of blood as she pulls away, having kissed him roughly and with abandon before she leans back in, breathing in deeply as she descends on him again, and softens the kiss. This one’s sweeter, more tender, and allows him to focus on the pleasure she’s bringing to his cock, allows him to feel it as she strokes him a few more times, his slick providing her hands with a lubricant as she moves faster and faster, then he stops the kiss, gasping against her as he comes, and she smiles against his skin as her hand slows its movements. 

“Mmm,” she moans, and he comes a little harder, gasping her name as she strokes the skin of his cheek with her free hand. 

In the dark, he can’t see her, dawn hasn’t broken over the horizon, but he doesn’t need light to see the way she’s smiling at him. He can feel it against the skin of his cheek as he comes down from his high, and it makes him wonder if she can feel him return it. Can she feel the dimples forming on his cheeks? The crinkles by his eyes as he turns over onto his side, her hand slips from his cock to his waist, and he rolls on top of her to kiss her again as the first hints of gray begin to appear outside.

As much as he likes having her on top of him, he likes this too. It’s weird, his instincts should be screaming against him to not be on top of an Alpha, but when she moans into his mouth, he’s shocked to find that she’s more than welcoming, more than  _ willing  _ to have him on top of her. She likes the way he’s taking charge, allowing him to control the kiss as she leans back into his mattress, and one of his hands finds hers, holding it tightly as their fingers lace together. 

It’s supposed to be just a hookup, but considering what they’ve been through in the last few days, the way they’ve bonded, he thinks it’s become so much more intimate. If it has, though, he needs to open up that conversation. They  _ need  _ to talk about what’s happened between them before they allow themselves to go any further. 

Pulling back, he takes a moment to look down into her eyes, observing the colors that dance in them amongst the brightening rays of light coming in from outside. “Beautiful,” he can’t help but mutter, and his neighbor laughs at him as she swats his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“No, I mean it,” he replies, then he brushes a piece of hair out of her face. “You’re beautiful. Stunning even.”

Snorting her amusement, Rey pushes his shoulder so that he’s rolling onto his back again, and once again he finds himself pinned between her thighs. It’s a wonderful place to be. “You’re sex-drunk, Omega,” she informs him, then he shakes his head, and she frowns. “What is it?”

“You’ve helped people before?” he asks, not judging, just asking. 

“Yeah.” She places a hand on his cheek, concern furrowing her brow. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you ever feel like it could be more than just sex? Like whatever’s going on transcends that biological drive to…” He gestures between them, then he sighs. “Have you ever thought you might’ve been more invested than just…?” He’s unfairly biased, he knows. He’s had a crush on her for about as long as he’s known her, but he’s still so curious, still so eager to learn, to figure out if there can be something more between them. 

Her laughter turns nervous as she shakes her head. “No, I haven’t. For every other Omega I’ve met, it’s just been a quick fuck and then we both move on,” she admits, tracing one of his pectoral muscles lazily with her index finger. “I don’t usually speak to them after, and when I do, it’s always different.”

Swallowing his nerves, he takes in a deep and shaky breath. “Do you think it’ll be like that with me?”

The response she gives is instant. There’s no hesitation, and that’s almost scarier than if she’d had time to think about it. “No, not with you. First of all, I live right next door to you, and every heat you have from now on, I’m going to hear through the walls.” Then she laughs as she lets her finger trace briefly over his nipple. “And you’re too sweet for me to let go of. I like you, Ben. You’re funny, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I genuinely enjoy your company.”

“What are you saying, then?” he asks her, placing his hands on her cheeks. “You like me? Or do you  _ like _ me?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.” That finger tracing his muscle wanders over his nipple, causing his breath to catch as he inhales. “I don’t know if that means we’ll start dating and develop a relationship or if we’ll ever end up mating one another…” Her finger makes its way up to his mating gland, her eyes following suit as she looks at him like she’s tempted to bite it right here and now. 

If she moves to do it, he’s not sure he’d stop her. “But?”

“But I wouldn’t hate exploring it with you,” she says, then she leans in, and presses a kiss to his jaw. “I’ve always thought you were sort of adorable, and then you answered your door, invited me in, and offered me food with the biggest blush on your face that I’ve ever seen on a man.”

Giggling softly, he finds himself looking down and away from her before she tilts his chin up to force him to look at her again. “I’m so sorry.”

“I thought it was cute,” she says, then there’s a surprisingly tender kiss pressed to the tip of his nose. “I told you. I think you’re adorable, Ben. You’re sweet, and maybe I wouldn’t hate having you over when I’m in rut in a couple weeks.”

Another laugh shakes his body, then she rolls off of him, and starts reaching into that backpack she’d brought with her to his place a few days earlier. “Are you about to fuck me again?”

“No,” she replies, then he hears the sound of a wrapper tearing, then she turns around, and he sees a condom held in her open palm. “Not like I have been.”

“Oh…” he breathes, and his cock is already hardening as he thinks of what it will feel like to be inside of her. So far, having her dildo up his ass has been incredible, but they’ve yet to explore actually being inside of each other aside from some light fingering on both their parts. His heart starts racing as he looks up at her, and begins to wonder if he’s going to survive being inside of her, and he suddenly notices she’s looking at him expectantly.  _ Fuck _ , he hasn’t told her he wants this, has he? “Okay.”

Snorting her amusement, she leans in to kiss him again, briefly. “You’re so fucking adorable,” she tells him, then she pulls back the sheets, her fingers slipping beneath his waistband as his breath catches in his throat. “I love it.” 

He’s trembling a bit beneath her as she pulls his pants down, straddling his hips again as she moves, and he watches wordlessly as she pulls his cock free from its confines, and strokes him gently with the hand that’s not still holding onto the condom. Already, he’s hard again, even though he’d just come a few minutes ago, his heat has rendered his recovery time nonexistent. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, gasping as she begins placing the condom over his cock, the feeling sending his thoughts into overdrive as she smooths the latex over him. If he’s being honest, it’s a little weird, but he doesn’t mind it. 

“How do you feel now?” she asks, shifting her hips as she starts lining herself up with the tip of him.

“So good…” Gasping again, he shudders as she begins to lower herself onto him, and suddenly he’s surrounded by warmth, a sweet pressure taking over him as his head falls back against the pillow, and he sighs as she presses her hands against his chest.    


A smile parts her lips as he lets out a low moan, then one of her hands finds his cheek, her palm warm and soft against his skin as she continues lowering herself onto him until she’s decided she’s found her limit, and then  _ her _ breath hitches. “Are you all right?” he asks, worried that he’s somehow hurt her as she sits still for a moment, hesitating to move again. 

“I’m perfect,” she promises him, then she leans down, and kisses his other cheek, squeaking in surprise when he turns his head at the last possible second, and captures her lips instead. Both of them giggle, though, in the aftermath as she pulls away, and he starts thinking that it should always be like this, that when their leases are up in August, they should sign one together. He doesn’t care if they move into her place or his, but he’s liked Rey for six months now and they’ve already been friends, and they’re still a ways away from having to worry about it--

He’ll ask her in a month or two when it’s less weird. 

Smiling up at her, Ben closes his eyes as she kisses him again, long and slow enough to make him dizzy, then she pulls back, and as her palms splay out on his chest, she begins to ride him, and he starts to realize that he can’t go back to the lonely existence he had before. He can’t go back to that life where he only spoke to people at work and never encountered anyone outside of it aside from Rey once in a while. He needs to come out of his shell, he needs to--

He needs to open up, to let her in, and let her know him, and so he does as they melt into one another, as their lips part and come together in time with the gentle motion of Rey’s hips over his, he vows to himself that he’s going to let her in, that he’s going to spend more time outside of his apartment--that he’s going to spend more time with  _ her. _

*

A while later, they’re lying naked in his bed again, her arms wrapped around him as they kiss lazily, almost as if it takes them no effort at all. He’s blissed out, drunk on a mixture of pheromones and laughter from all the jokes she tells him. Years have passed since the last time he’s laughed this hard on a regular basis, and a part of him fears it’s just because he’s in heat and he’s experiencing all kinds of emotional swings and ups and downs, but every time he looks into her eyes he knows it’s deeper than that.

“Ben?” she asks him after they’ve been lying there a while, her fingers tracing patterns in the skin of his chest. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want to maybe see a movie tomorrow or something? You know, once your heat’s over?”

“Why don’t we see one now?” he asks, already eager and excited to spend more time with her. 

“I don’t want other Alphas to smell you and start drooling.”

“Are you jealous of people we haven’t even met?”

“... A little.”

Snorting his amusement, Ben wraps his arms around her a little more tightly. “I promise you, you’re the only Alpha I have eyes for.”

“Mmm, you sure?”

“Rey, I’ve had feelings for you for six months. Yes, I’m sure.” 

Blinking, she stares at him, and lifts her head from where it rests on his chest to gaze into his eyes. “Six months?” she asks, then she shakes her head. “Ben, that’s… that’s as long as we’ve known each other.”

He can feel his cheeks heating as he bites his lip, then nods. “Yeah, I just… I don’t know it started with me thinking you were beautiful, then… slowly every time we’d talk I started realizing you’d be on my mind for a long time after you’d left.”

“Ben…”

“It just kind of happened, I didn’t mean for it to. I didn’t even know your designation when I first saw you.” He kisses her forehead then, falling quiet for a couple of seconds as he tries to think of what to say next. “I just saw this woman with a great smile, and I thought, ‘ _ god, I hope she lives here,’  _ ‘cause I wanted to get to know you. And now I have.”

Rey leans forward then, and kisses him softly, sweetly, giving him that feeling of being home again as it grows deeper. It makes him realize that she feels the same way, she’s glad to know him, too. Her quality of life, like his, has improved now that they’ve finally spent this time together. It’s infinitely better than it was when they’d occasionally chat in the hallways. “I’m glad you did,” she admits, then she leans back, and taps his nose. “But we’re not going out tonight. Your scent is so strong I can smell it across the apartment. We’ll go tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am,” he jokes, then he grins as she laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“Good, then that just leaves us with one more thing…”

“What’s that?” he asks, curious to know what she has up her sleeve for him. 

She pulls away from him, and crawls back toward her backpack. “Since you and I both enjoy it so much…” she begins, pulling something from the confines of the fabric before she turns back to him, and waves that silly neon-pink dildo in the air. “One more time?”

All he does in response is grin as he leans across the mattress, and scoops her up into his arms, living for the way she shrieks delightedly as they fall back into the bed, and tangle themselves in the sheets for the third time that day. 


End file.
